General Empire
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: As the Lyons collab with T.J. and Molly for the nurses ball, old past drama surfaces between Lucious Lyon and Sonny Corinthos. Jamal rekindles a romance with a familiar Port Charles resident. Hakeem struggles to adapt with sharing his creative talent with others as well as adapting in a new environment. All this and more. (General Hospital/Empire Crossover)


Lucy was sitting at her desk looking through some files when T.J. and Molly walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Coe," said T.J. with a bright smile.

"T.J., Molly," Lucy smiled. "You're right on time."

"The nurses ball, that time of the year again," said Molly. "It's really an honor that you'd allow us to run the show this year."

"We really appreciate it," said T.J.

"It's my pleasure," said Lucy. "I knew that you two have a very big interest in the ball ever since it started back up again five years ago. So, I thought it's only necessary."

"I can't wait to get started," said Molly.

"Sure thing," said Lucy. "Have a seat."

T.J. and Molly sat down in front of Lucy's desk. Lucy closed her file and sat back with her arms folded.

"Well," said Lucy. "I'm all ears."

"So, Molly and I decided on an Urban theme this year for the ball," said T.J.

"Such as modern hip hop and RB," said Molly.

"Okay," said Lucy processing their statement.

"We figured that this genre can be underrated when it comes to the residents of Port Charles," said T.J.

"We just think we should spice some things up a little bit," said Molly. "Not to say that we're shying away from any old traditions."

"It might bring in more diversity," said T.J. "It's exactly what we need right?"

"True," said Lucy.

"So, what do you think?" said Molly.

A smile crept on Lucy's face.

"You know what?" said Lucy. "You guys are absolutely right. We definitely need more diverse talent."

"I'm glad that you agreed," T.J. said with a smile.

"So," Lucy continues. "Do you know anyone that has talent here in Port Charles?"

"Unfortunately we have little contact of people here in town," said Molly.

"Oh," Lucy said, in a disappointing tone.

"But I think I know some folks who are out of town, that can help us," said T.J.

"Who?" Lucy asked curiously.

T.J. smiles confidently.

"How do you feel about taking a little trip to New York City?" asked T.J.

A few days later over in New York City, Hakeem was recording in a studio at Empire headquarters. He was with his friends and some songwriters. He had just finished with his second take when Jamal walked in with his laptop and headphones.

"It's looking turned up in here," said Jamal.

"You do realize your an hour early right?" asked Hakeem.

"I know," said Jamal. "I'm just gonna chill, over in my little corner for a minute."

"Yeah, aiight," said Hakeem, with a smirk. "But you better not be playing director on me. Cause I'm not the one."

"Got it loud in clear, little bro," Jamal said.

"Just stick to your own projects," said Hakeem. "If I need your help I will ask, not that I will in the meantime."

"Yeah whatever," said Jamal.

Then Hakeem's friend Chicken, comes in.

"Looks like you have some visitors," said Chicken.

"Visitors," said Hakeem. "From where?"

"They said they're from some place called Port Charles," said Chicken. "I guess it's somewhere upstate."

"Man, I ain't moving out there," said one of Hakeem's friends.

"Port Charles," said Hakeem. "Why does that place sound familiar?"

"I heard dad mention it before," said Jamal.

"Bring them in," said Hakeem.

Chicken exits again. Hakeem turned to Jamal.

"I don't know about this," said Hakeem. "Whenever dad has connections from different areas it doesn't sound good."

"Well, we just have to wait and see," said Jamal.

"Yeah," Hakeem nodded slowly.

Moments later, Chicken enters with T.J., Molly, and Lucy, who looks around the studio fascinated with what she sees. Hakeem notices T.J. right away.

"Hey, I know you," said Hakeem. "You was at my concert a few months ago."

"I was," said T.J. "I gotta say bro, that show was lit."

"Yeah, it was," said Hakeem, with a smirk.

"Oh my god!" screamed Molly as she turned to Jamal. "You're Jamal Lyon, I love you music!"

"So do I," said Lucy. "Well, honestly I didn't know you until yesterday. I watched all your YouTube videos."

"Well I'm glad you liked it," said Jamal, with an awkward smile.

"So, y'all are from Port Charles," said Hakeem. "What brings you out here to the big city."

"That why we came here to see you?" said T.J., as he turned to Jamal. "And maybe you too."

"Okay," said Hakeem.

"The thing is," said T.J. "We need your help.

Both Hakeem and Jamal exchange looks.


End file.
